1 Year
by YuiAyato13
Summary: Megu yang berkerja di rumah keluarga besar milik Kerberus,disiksa habis-habisan olehnya.Disisinya seorang Kyuu telah menunggunya.Disisi sebelahnya lagi Kerberuslah yang ada, pada akhirnya..siapakah yang akan dipilih?
1. Chapter 1

Hai!

Disclaimer : Seimaru Amagi

Anime/Manga : Tantei Gakuen Q

Pairing : CerberusMegu

Another Cast: Chi's Friends

Warning : OOC,A lot of Typo!

Note : I really like RyuMegu,CerberusMegu,and KyuMegu pair!So i make this FF!Calm down!those three pairs aren't in this,one story!I will separate the the way..don't like,don't read ok!

Enjoy!

✧Prolog

"Cerberus,Kenapa kamu selalu begitu?Selalu saja membantah?!"Seorang wanita tengah meneriaki anak lelakinya dipagi yang tenang itu.

"Baiklah..aku akan mengubah sikapku!Tapi,aku ingin ke Eropa untuk bersekolah 1 tahun dan kembali!"Wanita itu akhirnya menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Ok"

"Aku..pergi dulu!"Lelaki berambut hitam itupun meninggalkan ibunya dirumah itu.

Ia berjalan ke sebuah gereja didekat rumahnya dan berdoa disana.

"Megu-chan,hari ini sampai sini dulu ya!Kalau bisa besok bantu-bantu lagi!"Seorang pastur keluar dari ruangan belakang gereja dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat ponytail.

"Aku mau berdoa dulu,pastur duluan saja"balas gadis itu sambil mengambil tempat duduk didepan altar.

'Tring..'Handphone gadis itu berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi,Onee-chan ada apa?Ahh...Hai!Wakatta"

Saat lelaki berambut hitam itu berniat pergi,gadis itu juga berdiri sehingga merekapun bertabrakan.

"Ittai~ ahh..sumimasen!"Ucapnya.

"Ah..ya.."Balas lelaki itu dingin.

Saat gadis itu berniat pergi,tiba-tiba lelaki itu menahannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sering merasa tertekan?"

'Singgg-'

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?Kalau ya,cobalah baca kitab suci ini dan renungkanlah!Kalau sudah kembalikan kelemari itu"

"Tapi aku akan pergi selama satu tahun keluar negeri"Gadis itu tampak terbelalak dan tetap memberikannya pada lelaki itu.

"Tenang saja,tapi satu tahun lagi..kau harus mengembalikkannya disini ya!"

"Hai!"

"Siapa namamu?"Lanjut lelaki itu.

"Minami Megumi,panggil saja ,aku adalah seorang Pengurus Gereja hihi..."

"Namaku-"

'Tring..'Lagi-lagi handphone gadis itu berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi?ahh..ya aku segera kerumah -pip-"

"Ingat ya!Satu tahun lagi!"Teriak Megu sambil berlari keluar.

*Sesampai dirumah,Megu..

"Onee-chan,ada ap- Onee-chan!"Begitu pulang,Megu menemukan kakak perempuannya tengah terbaring lemas dilantai.

Setelah ambulance membawanya kerumah sakit,Megu bersama teman ayahnya yang seorang polisi tengah menunggu.

"Megu,jangan sedih ya!Bicaralah dengan anak paman,namanya Kyu Renzo!"Seorang lelaki berambut hitam kehijauan keluar dari belakang pria itu.

"Namaku Kyu Renzo,senang berkenalan"serunya.

"Se..senang berkenalan,namaku Minami Megumi"

Belum lama Megu tersenyum,ia langsung mendengar kabar buruk.

"Megu,kakakmu..tak dapat ditolong.."


	2. Chapter 2

✧1

#1 Tahun Kemudian...('')

Saat ini sedang musim semi,saatnya pergantian tahun pelajaran bagi para anak remaja ,Megu sendiri yang harusnya duduk dibangku SMA 1,malah memilih berada dirumah Kyu.

Kyu sendiri lebih memilih menemani Megu daripada bergaul dengan temannya,dan akhirnya..merekapun berpacaran.

"Kyu-kun.."Panggil Megu.

"Hm?"

"Aku..ingin bekerja..aku merasa merepotkanmu dan berniat ingin bekerja"

"Lalu..pekerjaan apa yang ingin kau kerjakan?"

"Pembantu rumah tangga"

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?"Tanya Kyu perhatian.

"Hmm..aku..akan sangat merindukanmu,Kyu-kun.."Megu memeluk lengan Kyu erat.

"Aku juga..aku akan membantumu mencari pekerjaannya"

"Arigatou!"

Saat mereka memajukan wajah mereka,tiba-tiba..

"Megu,Kyu!Saatnya makan siang!"Panggil Ayah Kyu.

"Grr..Otou-san!"Gerutu Kyu.

"Hihi..cup"Megupun mengecup pipinya sekilas,membuat rona merah muncul dipipinya.

"Megu nakal!"

*Sesudah makan*

"Ok,pembantu rumah tangga...search!"

Tidak lama,berbagai macam contoh lamaran terpampang dan menampakkan lamaran terpanas diminggu ini.

"Hei,ada nih yang pas untukmu!Dan..sepertinya banyak yang akan mengincar!Cepat telpon!"

'Tutt..Moshi-moshi..'

"Mo..Moshi-moshi,emm..Ohayogozaimasu...watashi wa Minami Megumi desu!Aku..ingin menawarkan pekerjaan"

'Oh,boleh kamu datang kemari dulu?Dirumahku,jadi kita bisa membicarakannya lebih jelas?'

"Bo..Boleh!"Balas Megu senang.

*Sesampainya dirumah yang dituju*

saja!Kini Megu tengah berdiri didepan bangunan besar yang ditamannya terdapat air mancur seperti diluar negeri.

"Kyouka -Permisi-"seru Megu.

"Ahh..kau sudah datang?"Tanya seorang wanita kemudian mendekatinya.

"Ah..domo -salam kenal-!"Sapa Megu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah hihi..iya salam kenal juga!Oh iya,ayo masuk!"

Dengan langkah malu,diikutilah wanita itu kedalam rumah besar itu.

Menuju ruang tamu,Megu melihat kagum pada lukisan yang banyak terpampang didinding.

"Mary,tolong ambilkan minuman!"Panggilnya.

"Ti..Tidak usah repot-repot!"Sergah Megu.

"Tidak apa kok!Emm..jadi..kapan kau mau mulai bekerja?Ngomong-ngomong..kau cantik juga ya!"

"Iya!"Balas seseorang dari belakang Megu.

Ternyata itu seorang wanita tua yang juga sama ramahnya.

"Ah..domo!"Sapa Megu.

"Iya,emm..Rie!Bagaimana kalau dia menjadi pelayan pribadi Cerberus?"

'Cerberus?!'

"Memang itu tujuan kita mencari pelayan kan?Nah,Megu-chan!Kamu akan menjadi pelayan pribadi Cerberus!Kau sudah boleh bekerja besok,karena Cerberus baru akan pulang dari luar negeri besok!"

Tentu saja Megu senang,besoknya ia benar-benar datang dan setelah menyusun barangnya,ia baru teringat..

"Cerberus?Itu..nama anjing kan?Lalu..Cerberus itu nama setan anjing berkepala 3 kan?Apa saking nakalnya..anjing itu dinamakan Cerberus?"Gumamnya.

'Saatnya kabur!Tapi..aku harus memeriksa dahulu,apa aman!'Pikirnya lagi,kemudian mulai menjalankan misinya.

Saat Megu mau mengintip dilorong terakhir,tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang.

"Gyaa...Sumimasen!"

"Siapa kamu?"

"Minami Megumi,pembantu baru dirumah ini" lelaki yang ditabrak Megu terkejut singkat dan kembali berwajah dingin.

"Oh,aku Cerberus." Megu membeku ditempat.

"Jadi..kau bukan anjing?"

"Hah?"

"Iya,Cerberus itu kan..."Tiba-tiba Megu baru sadar posisinya.

"Sumimasen!Jangan pecat aku!"

"Hah?Siapa yang pecat kamu?"

"Benarkah?Arigatou!"

'Ya,aku memang tidak akan memecatmu!Tapi,aku akan menyiksamu!'

"Megu,kamu dipanggil Cerberus-sama!" Panggil wanita yang juga pelayan rumah itu.

"I..Iya"Megu langsung berdiri dan menuju kekamar Cerberus.

"Apa tuan memanggil saya?"

"Iya,tolong bawakan aku teh" perintah Cerberus dengan bertelanjang dada,sepertinya ia habis berenang.

"Ba..Baiklah!" Megu terkaku sesaat.

Megupun kembali sambil membawakan teh earl grey kekamar Cerberus.

"Tuan?Tu-kyaa!"Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya,Cerberus telah memeluknya.

'Di..dia masih belum pakai bajunya...' Jerit Megu dalam hati.

"Tu..Tuan..hanashite!Nanti..pocinya pecah.."

"Aku kedinginan,hangatkan aku!"

'Mo'i!'

"HANASHITE!Jangan melunjak!Aku tau kau tuanku,tapi jangan semaumu!" Dorong Megu.

"Huuhh..tidak asik.."

"Tidak asik!Memang tidak asik!He'eh..ini tehnya!aku permisi!"Dengan langkah kesal,Megu mendorong kereta yang terdapat poci teh.

Tidak lama..

"Megu,kamu dipanggil lagi sama Cerberus-sama!"

"Nani?Yare..Yare..kenapa tadi tidak sekalian?"Gerutunya.

'Tuk..Tuk..'

"Ada apa?"

"Kemari!"Perintah Cerberus,karena Megu hanya berdiri dipintu.

Dengan langkah terpaksa,Megu mendekati Cerberus sambil masih menjaga jarak.

"Lebih dekat lagi!"

"Tidak!"Tolak Megu cepat.

"huft.."Cerberus hanya berdiri dan mendekati Megu.

Tapi,setiap ia maju semakin Megu dia tidak sampai-sampai kesisi Megu.

"Megu!Jangan mundur-mundur!Dibelakangmu itu kasur!Aku tidak tanggung kalau kamu akan diterkam." Megu langsung berhenti.

"Nah,begitu dong!Good Girl!" Cerberus mengelus kepala Megu lembut.

Mereka tidak sadar,disela-sela pintu,ada 2 orang yang sedang mengintip.


End file.
